


О Крысавчике, храме Анубиса и настоящей дружбе

by EveHalliday



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-08-16 16:10:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16498769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EveHalliday/pseuds/EveHalliday
Summary: У них было больше сотни ручных гранат, с дюжину адских шин и целый вагон обломков для металломёта. У защиты храма, какой бы она ни была, не было шансов.





	О Крысавчике, храме Анубиса и настоящей дружбе

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на «Фандомная Битва 2018» на diary.ru в составе команды «fandom Overwatch 2018». Ник автора на diary.ru: Alice~.

_You think there's something worth stealing in that temple?_  
Junkrat

 

Закон и порядок Крысавчик не любил. Вот гранаты, деньги и выпивку – это да, это было ему по нраву, а закон и порядок – нет. Крысавчик не был уверен, где, когда и почему пустила корни эта неприязнь. Возможно, они просто не были созданы друг для друга, как не созданы друг для друга огонь и вода, Ромео и Джульетта, Турбосвин и бикини.

Турбосвин – другое дело. Отличный парень. Не такой умный и красивый, конечно, как сам Крысавчик, но что уж там, не всем так везёт. Зато мускулов у него гора. Возможно, и вместо сердца у него мускул. Стальной. К тому же, Турбосвин тоже терпеть не может закон и порядок. 

– Нужно спросить, чем ему-то они не угодили, – бормочет Крысавчик.

Турбосвин молчит. 

“Интересно, что за мысли бродят в Турбосвиньей голове?” – бубнит Крысавчик, на сей раз про себя. У самого Крысавчика мыслей в голове бродит немало, и что не мысль, то – золото. Если бы за всё, о чём Крысавчик думал и что говорил, ему давали бы золотой, он бы уже давно разбогател и показал Королеве, кто в Джанкертауне начальник.

По Джанкертауну Крысавчик скучал, как скучает по хозяину преданная собака. Иногда он скучал так сильно, что по впалой щеке катилась одинокая слеза – огромная и блестящая, как горошина. Спасение Крысавчик находил в грабеже и разбое. Вот и сейчас, когда тоска по дому заслонила небосвод его и без того безрадостного существования, Турбосвин притащил его к полуразрушенным стенам храма. Крысавчик подозревал, что за всем этим стояла какая-то идея, возможно, даже блестящая, но какая именно было не разобрать. Ох уж эта загадочная Турбосвинья душа!

Храм, пожалуй, был ничего, насколько Крысавчик мог судить. Не то чтобы он был экспертом, – храмы, как правило, вгоняли его в меланхолию и тоску – но печёнкой чуял, что этот храм не так прост, каким притворяется. 

Печёнка Крысавчика никогда не ошибалась.

Стены храма были выложены из жёлтого кирпича, и песок был жёлтый, и даже солнце высовывало наглую жёлтую рожу из-за гигантской собачьей головы. Сердце Крысавчика, в отличие от Турбосвиньего, было не из стали, а потому слегка оттаяло: всё это до боли в протезе напоминало ему упаковку Веджимайта.

Озарение снизошло на Крысавчика столь же внезапно, сколь внезапно адская шина настигала его многочисленных врагов.

– Ты думаешь, здесь есть, что стащить?

Тубросвин коротко кивнул.

Крысавчик расплылся в ослепительной улыбке.

– Есть два решения у любой проблемы: деньги и взрывчаточка, – он поучительно поднял вверх палец. – Денег у нас нет, а взрывчатки – завались.

У них и впрямь было больше сотни ручных гранат, с дюжину адских шин и целый вагон обломков для металломёта. У защиты храма, какой бы она ни была, не было шансов. 

Крысавчик закрыл глаза: он почти ослеп от блестящих перспектив. Деньги, коктейли, девочки. Океан, пижама-кенгуру, золотые зубы взамен своих собственных, тоскливых и ничем не примечательных. Золотая нога. Золотое напыление на механической руке. Золотая статуэтка Турбосвина – на удачу.

Из сладкого мира грёз его вытащило хриплое Турбосвинье несогласие.

– Что значит нет? – Крысавчик был недоволен. – В тебе пропал дух авантюризма, Турбосвин. Ты становишься стар и скучен. Я порицаю тебя.

– Нет.

Крысавчик насупился. Пререкания он не любил. А впрочем...

– Точно! Храм взрывать нельзя, – мысль была свежа, как морской бриз.

Турбосвин привычно, по-Турбосвиньи, молчал.

– Видишь, какая рухлядь! А если он обвалится? Золотишка-то у нас тогда не будет, а? – Крысавчик был поражён собственной проницательностью. – Как хорошо, что у нас есть я, – продолжал он с нескрываемым довольством. – Иначе ты всё бы провалил, как всегда.

В ситуациях, подобной этой, нужен был план. В данной же ситуации мог понадобиться План, или, возможно, Планище, и только ему, Крысавчику, было под силу такое измыслить. Впрочем, он не унывал: в Крысавчике были все задатки Великого Мыслителя, что было неоднократно доказано такими лихими ограблениями как Бешеная Заварушка на Кингс Роу или, скажем, Веселье в Нумбани. О Джанкертауне и его Королеве Крысавчик предпочитал не вспоминать: в конце концов, Великие тоже ошибаются. И вообще, было ли это ошибкой? Не выгони их тогда Королева, они не оказались бы у храма. Не окажись они у храма… кто знает, что было бы? Возможно, мир бы схлопнулся, как кротовая нора.

– Пошла идейка!

… и даже газовая маска не могла скрыть сияющие благодарностью глаза Турбосвина.

– Взорвать мы их не можем, так? Но они этого не знают, так? – Крысавчик был само счастье, возведённое в абсолют. – Мы им пригрозим. Смекаешь? Мы им скажем, что взорвём – они все денежки нам и вынесут.

Планище был совершенен: взрывчатки было завались, да и вид у них самих был весьма пугающий, так что Крысавчик решил не терять времени попусту и гортанно закричал:

– Эй!

Ответом ему было тихое поскуливание ветра.

– Эй вы, там, – крикнул Крысавчик ещё раз, да так усердно, что закашлялся. – Не ответите – мы вас взорвём, – подумав, добавил он. В конце концов, ни к чему все эти рассусоливания.

Храм молчал. “Не впервой, наверное, ему быть взорванным. И всё же какая выдержка!” – с уважением подумал Крысавчик. Сильные духом строения он уважал (что, впрочем, не мешало ему при случае расправиться с ними привычным способом).

И всё же что-то было не так. Неправильно. Несправедливо. Не лезло ни в какие рамки. Уж если что Крысавчик знал, как свои целые пять пальцев, так это методики террора и ограблений. Так вот, если верить специализированной литературе, жертвы и потенциальные жертвы должны умолять о помиловании, а также щедро снабжать Крысавчика и Турбосвина золотом, бриллиантами и, на худой конец, вазами династии Мин. Храм же по-прежнему молчал, и Турбосвин молчал, и даже ветер, казалось, перестал задувать песчинки в левый носок – и только Крысавчик, зажмурившись, умирал внутри. Его раздирало, словно луковицу, слой за слоем, и когда, казалось, конец безрадостного существования был уже близок, раздались скрип, треск и назойливое жужжание мотора.

Крысавчик несмело открыл левый глаз. Правый он решил держать закрытым – мало ли что.

Стоявший перед ними омник, очевидно, был богат, и возможно, знаменит, потому что на его металлической шее был повязан кроваво-красный галстук-бабочка, а сам он восседал на чём-то, подозрительно напоминающим выездной медный унитаз. Крысавчик восхищённо присвистнул.

– Добрый день, господа, – проскрипел омник.

– Это ты как нас сейчас обозвал? – Крысавчик был уязвлён до глубины души. Он, конечно, был родом из Джанкертауна, и, как следствие, привык к крепким словечкам (и сам не упускал возможности их использовать), но это было уже слишком.

– Я предположил, что использование данного обращения полностью оправданно в данной ситуации. Прошу прощения, если я оскорбил вас. Как вы предпочитаете, чтобы я вас называл?

– Крысавчик, – Крысавчик ткнул металлическим пальцем куда-то себе в живот, – и Турбосвин. Опасные бандиты, нарушители порядка, некоронованные Короли Джанкертауна… Мне продолжать?

– Как вам будет угодно, сэр Крысавчик, – добродушно заметил омник.

Крысавчик фыркнул. И храм, и его омник, судя по всему, были крепкими орешками. “Ничего, и не с такими справлялись”, – и он ослепительно улыбнулся, демонстрируя всем присутствующим золотой зуб.

– Знаешь ли ты, чучело, что мы собираемся всё тут взорвать? – Крысавчик перешёл к делу.

– Я настоятельно рекомендовал бы вам этого не делать, – робот был бесстрашен, как мантикора. Крысавчик мантикор не встречал, но слышал, что те бесстрашны. Он, конечно, не очень в это верил, ведь если мантикоры такие бесстрашные, почему же он до сих пор не встречал ни одну? Не иначе, трусят.

– С чего бы это? У нас навалом взрывчаточки, – Крысавчик царским жестом указал на телегу.

– Взрывать данный храм с вашей стороны было бы крайне неразумно, сэр.

– И что же ты предлагаешь? – спросил опешивший Крысавчик.

– Я полагаю, вам следует забрать золото и удалиться, сэр.

Крысавчик видел и слышал многое, но такое с ним случалось в первый раз. 

– Ты говоришь, забрать золотишко? И свалить?

– Вы очень точно это подметили, сэр, – вежливо ответил омник.

– Подожди, подожди, – Крысавчик чувствовал себя потерянно. Он с тоской посмотрел на непроницаемое лицо Турбосвина. – Ты готов нам отдать золото даром?

– Да.

– Запросто так?

– Совершенно верно.

– И уйти?

– Да.

– С золотом?

– Вы очень проницательны, сэр.

Крысавчик осел на песок. Привычный ход вещей был нарушен, и он не знал, что делать. Он растерялся. Жизнь не готовила его к такому.

Омник деликатно кашлянул.

– Впрочем, я хотел бы подчеркнуть, что попросил бы вас удалиться, как только транзакция будет проведена.

– Ну уж нет, – возмущенно сказал Крысавчик.

– Идёт, – прохрипел Турбосвин. 

Крысавчик воззрился на него с недоумением. И это всё? Когда они пали так низко, что стали соглашаться на поставленные условия? Уходить, ничего не взорвав? И вообще, когда Турбосвин, наконец, усвоит, что он, Крысавчик, главный?

– В самом деле, сэр? Один момент, – ответил омник после очередного Турбосвиньего кивка и скрылся за стенами храма, противно жужжа унитазом с мотором.

– В своём ли ты уме, Турбосвин? – Крысавчик обрушился на Турбосвина с негодованием.

Турбосвин кивнул ещё раз.

– Я решительно не понимаю, что с тобой происходит. У тебя что, переходный возраст? Гангрена? Слабоумие?

– Смотри, – Турбосвин тыкнул куда-то поверх его головы. 

Крысавчик задрал голову и прищурился. Зрение у него было очень не очень, но носить очки он решительно отказывался: он же не Крысенштейн какой-нибудь. На стене висела небольшая табличка: “Внимание! Данный объект является собственностью Овервотч. Немедленно покиньте территорию”. Про Овервотч Крысавчик что-то слышал, но забыл. Впрочем, это было и неважно.

– Турбосвин, я не узнаю тебя! Да скажи мне кто пять минут назад, что Турбосвин, тот самый Турбосвин, которого я знаю и люблю, как брата, откажется взорвать храм, потому что на том висит табличка, я бы вырвал тому язык, да, вырвал бы! – горячился Крысавчик, как вдруг его осенило. – Турбосвин, ты не умеешь читать? Буквы тебя пугают? Не бойся, я всё тебе разъясню…

Турбосвин шумно выдохнул. Крысавчик уставился на него с недоумением.

– Тут говорится, что…

– Знаю.

“Всё чудесатее и чудесатее”, – думал он. “Сначала бесстрашные храм и его омник, теперь Турбосвин, который не хочет ничего взрывать”.

– А что такое Овер...

– Возьмём деньги и уйдём, – прохрипел Турбосвин решительнее обычного.

… и Крысавчик сдался. Кто знает, что происходит в загадочной Турбосвиньей душе. Возможно, он смертельно болен. Возможно, сказывается то, что они слишком много времени провели далеко от дома. Возможно, Турбосвин решил искупить грехи и стать фермером. Как бы там ни было, Крысавчик был хорошим другом, да, хорошим, но всё же решился предпринять последнюю попытку достучаться до неразумного стареющего Турбосвина.

– А если кто-нибудь узнает, что мы ушли? Вот просто так развернулись и ушли? Это же киви на смех! Королева будет хохотать так, что, возможно, взорвётся. Впрочем, это было бы неплохо, – Крысавчик чувствовал, как уплывает на волнах фантазий.

– Не скажем, – пробасил Турбосвин.

Крысавчик вздохнул так тяжело, как только мог, и согласился. “Один за двух – и два за одного”, – вот он, их девиз.

Ждать омника пришлось долго. Солнце пекло так, что кончики волос Крысавчика дымились, вдалеке на небе лениво проплывало одно-единственное облачко, Турбосвин деловито ковырялся в металломёте, и только Крысавчик изнывал от безделья. Вся его деятельная натура скрипела и топорщилась, и ему ужасно, невыносимо хотелось храм взорвать, только вот было нельзя. Уговор есть уговор.

Омник явился через час, волоча за собой тачку, до краёв набитую золотом. Крысавчик разглядел несколько чаш, кинжалов и расписной гроб. “И на что это он намекает?” – возмущённо подумал он.

– Господа, – деловито проскрипел омник.

– Сколько? – прохрипел Турбосвин. 

Крысавчик горделиво выпятил грудь. Вот он, Турбосвин, во во всей красе. Кто бы мог подумать, что в могущественном теле воина скрывается предприимчивый делец?

– Двадцать миллионов долларов на чёрном рынке, сэр.

Турбосвин коротко кивнул. 

– До свидания, господа. Анубис желает вам успехов с последующими ограблениями.

– Анубис? – Крысавчик вопросительно выгнул бровь. – Не слышал о таком. Ты знаешь Анубиса, Турбосвин?

Турбосвин отрицательно помотал головой.

– Впрочем, неважно, – поспешно продолжил омник. – Всего вам хорошего, господа, – и он укатил, деловито хлопая крышкой унитаза.

Стоило им выйти за ворота, тяжёлые кованые двери захлопнулись (пожалуй, чересчур поспешно). Крысавчик вздохнул: кто бы мог подумать, что омник, который носит галстук-бабочку, может быть столь невежливым. Что ж, Бог ему судья, как говорится.

Шли они в молчании, и только тачка жалобно скрипела. “Уж ей-то что жаловаться”, – раздражённо думал Крысавчик, вытирая пот со лба. Солнце палило озлобленно и беспощадно. “Наверное, выдалась тяжёлая ночка”, – пробормотал он. 

Они шли и шли, когда Крысавчик остановился и заявил:

– Знаешь, Турбосвин, я несчастен.

Турбосвин уставился на него с недоумением.

– Я понимаю твоё удивление! Позволь мне объяснить тебе. Видишь ту штуку? – и он Наполеоновским жестом указал на облачко, всё так же лениво плывущее по небу. – Если бы я спросил тебя, Турбосвин, что это, ты сказал бы, что это облако, белое и пушистое, как овечка, но поверь мне, Турбосвин, это – иллюзия. На самом деле это холодная, склизкая гадость. Я знаю, что ты поражён. Поверь, я был удивлён не меньше, когда узнал об этом. 

Турбосвин остановился и уставился на Крысавчика.

– Так вот. Для тебя я всегда обаятельный и привлекательный, но знаешь ли ты, что я медленно умираю внутри? Да, умираю.

Турбосвин от изумления выпустил тачку из рук, и она упала на песок с глухим стуком.

Тем временем, Крысавчик продолжал, трагически заламывая металлическую руку:

– Мне тяжело смириться с тем, во что мы превратились, Турбосвин. Что с нами стало? Где те лихие и безбашенные сорвиголовы, которых боялся весь Джанкертаун? 

Турбосвин хрюкнул.

– Что дальше, Турбосвин, что дальше? Ты скажешь мне, что хочешь заняться… – он выдержал трагическую паузу. – Вязанием? Я не буду носить чепец, Турбосвин, даже ради тебя, да, не буду.

В глазах предательски защипало. Крысавчик вытащил из кармана грязный лоскут ткани и шумно высморкался.

Турбосвин молчал.

Они стояли посреди пустыни, как два соляных столба, и Крысавчику казалось, что это длится целую вечность – или, по крайне мере, пять минут. 

– Что сделать? – медленно произнёс Турбосвин. И, глядя на изумлённое лицо Крысавчика, добавил: – Чтобы ты не умер?

Крысавчик скорбно прошептал:

– То, что я скажу, может тебя огорчить, Турбосвин. В твои-то годы… нельзя… вдруг у тебя случится припадок или что-нибудь похуже. Я ведь тебе никогда не говорил, – губы Крысавчика дрожали, и крупные, блестящие слёзы катились по его щекам, – ты же мой единственный друг.

И он обнял Турбосвина. Вернее, предпринял безуспешную попытку обнять. Охватить Турбосвинью талию было всё равно что обхватить луну. Оба были необъятны, и оттого прекрасны в своём могущественном величии.

Турбосвин медленно отодвинул его от себя и сказал:

– Взорви.

Крысавчик радостно осклабился, но мгновенно скис. Ему ужасно хотелось взорвать и омника с его унитазом, и гигантскую собачью голову, и невесть что возомнивший о себе храм, но всё это было вне его, Крысавчика, досягаемости.

– Я не могу поступить так с тобой, Турбосвин, – прошептал он. – Я перестал тебя понимать, но я буду твоим другом до твоего последнего вздоха. Конечно, когда ты откинешь копыта, – и он рассмеялся собственной шутке, – я заберу твой металломёт и обыщу труп, но пока ты жив, я хочу, чтобы ты был счастлив.

Турбосвин вздохнул. “Страдает”, – сочувственно подумал Крысавчик.

– Взорви.

– Мы прошли уже столько миль, – Крысавчик так сильно вцепился себе в волосы, что выдрал клок. – Они утеряны для нас, Турбосвин. Всё это.

Турбосвин медленно поднял руку и указал пальцем на тачку. Золото весело блестело на солнце. 

Крысавчик уставился на Турбосвина с недоумением. “Загадочен, – как и…” И тут он всё понял. Вообще всё.

– Взорвать золотишко? Да ты с ума…

Турбосвин пристально посмотрел на него.

Взорвать, конечно, хотелось ужасно. Знакомо засосало под ложечкой, рот наполнился слюной, металлическая рука самовольно полезла за гранатомётом.

– Стоять! – громогласно закричал Крысавчик руке. – Но как же ты, Турбосвин? Понимаешь ли ты, что это – конец? Не будет у нас золотишка. Мы будем бедны, как опоссумы.

– Зато ты будешь счастлив. Взорви. 

“Ох уж этот Турбосвин”, – думал Крысавчик, любовно поглаживая адскую шину. “Настоящий друг”. Слёзы текли по его щекам, но он совсем этого не замечал.

… и они танцевали под дождём из золотых капель и горящих обломков тачки, и солнце, скривившись, наблюдало за ними, и Крысавчик был счастлив, как никогда. Грабёж и разбой – это, конечно, хорошо, но грабёж и разбой с Турбосвином – гораздо, гораздо лучше.


End file.
